starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Subject 911
Biography Early Life Subject 911, AKA Ninelle, was "born" as one of several clones created on the secret research facility Praxim Station. Forced to undergo numerous demanding tests, she was one of only four clones selected to be part of Project Morpheus - a secret project intended to create cybernetic assassins for use by the Galactic Empire. As part of Project Morpheus, Subject 911 was outfitted with numerous cybernetic enhancements, replacing much of her biological body with cybernetics. In 17 ABY, Project Morpheus was terminated, and Ninelle was forced to flee. After capturing an Imperial shuttle, she went to Nar Shaddaa and disappeared. Crucible She soon discovered that her ranged weaponry lacked vital components, leaving her only with her melee skills. When she heard rumours of slavers seeking gladiators for the games on Nar Kresh, she faked naiveté, and ended up in the service of Zergal the Hutt and the Vosadii Kajidic. Physical Characteristics Subject 911 exhibited a strength greater than a Wookiee, levels of agility and stamina equal to the greatest Jedi masters, and seemed all but impervious to damage. In appearance, she looked like a tall human female (which she was originally), and nothing immediately betrayed her cybernetic nature. Skills Subject 911 was an expert in behavioral sciences, biology, chemistry, stealth, slicing, and xenobiology. She was also a master at unarmed and armed close combat, a prodigy at demolitions, and an expert marksman, trained to use all sorts of weapons and explosives. She was also quite proficient with a lightsaber despite her lack of sensitivity to the Force. Cybernetics Subject 911 had been extensively modified, to the point where most of her physical body was gone. Advanced artificial limbs had replaced Subject 911's arms and legs, granting her increased speed and strength; her eyes had been replaced with artificial eyes with multiple functions (including crosshair projection, nightvision, flare suppressors, binoculars and microscopes); most of her nervous system had been replaced with artificial nerves; she had been fitted with artificial twitch fiber which enhanced her reaction time, agility and fine motor control with additional fast-twitch and slow-motor control fibers and nerve boosters; her muscles had been replaced with artificial muscle fiber; her skeleton had been fortified with high-impact polymers; and she had been fitted with subcutaneous body armor, consisting of small plates of flexible armour implanted under her skin which granted her incredible resistance to damage. Other enhancements included a biofunction regulator which granted Subject 911 immunity to being dazed or nauseated; a combat calculator which stored millions of combat sequences for both defensive and offensive combat, and allowed Subject 911 to anticipate the moves of an enemy; artificial ears that simulated the effect of ground-breaking sonar; a voice stress analyzer; small, sharp spikes that could slide from hands, wrists, elbows, knees and feet that made climbing much easier and provided an extra boost to damage in close combat; and redundant organs should the primary organs fail. Finally, a skill plexus granted Subject 911 access to skills she had not learned naturally; a power save chip allowed her to shut down her life and breathing functions in order to conserve power; prosthetic boosters attached to her articial arms and legs further increased her speed and strength; a stabilizer that automatically stabilized Subject 911, should she be dying; a delicate mass of subdermal biowires that stimulated and repaired Subject 911's damaged tissue; an internal gyro that allowed Subject 911 to recover instantly from falls and made her always land on her feet; a small memory chip that recorded everything she experienced with her five senses and could be turned on and off at will; a wireless neural network jack, allowing remote access to computer systems; and two storage compartments, one in each leg. Subject 911 also harboured several nanite colonies, including tracker nanites for insertion into a target. Internal weaponry Subject 911 had four internal weapon mounts, two in each arm. The right arm held a mini-rocket launcher and a miniaturized stun blaster, while the left arm held a miniaturized blaster cannon and a miniaturized flame thrower. Immunities Subject 911 had several immunities thanks to her cybernetic implants. These included immunity to being dazed or nauseated, immunity to fear, immunity to mental attacks (a side effect of her brain being largely cybernetic), immunity to stun attacks, immunity to electricity and electro-magnetism, and virtual immunity to viruses, bacteria and toxins. Weapons Apart from her internal weaponry, Subject 911 also carried a captured lightsaber, hidden inside her right leg compartment, and a WESTAR-34 blaster pistol. Category:ClonesCategory:AssassinsCategory:Characters of Jagtai